Conventional controls for flying bodies such as remote controlled weapons employ gas generators with nozzles for a pulsating throughput of the driving gases through these nozzles. Generally, these gases are hot gases. The valves for controlling the gas flow to the nozzles have operational characteristics involving dead times and rising as well as declining flanks in the characteristic valve operation curve, whereby certain delays are caused when a control valve is switched from an open state to a closed state or vice versa. Such delays are undesirable because they adversely influence the control accuracy of such weapons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,182 (May et al.) discloses pulsed thrust velocity control for a projectile, such as a missile. Such a control is intended to eliminate target errors that may occur in the so-called "post boost phase", whereby the control shall counteract inertial forces, for example, caused by varying atmospheric conditions and other factors. The known system wants to assure that the missile will follow a substantially elliptical path to a target. May et al. achieve this purpose by pulsating the thrust of the propulsion jet engine of the missile. A suggestion toward the present invention is not made by this pulsating propulsion jet.